This invention relates to dentistry in general, and more particularly to a dental guide for locating suitable positions on teeth at which bores are to be drilled for receiving a dental retaining splint.
The use of splints for reinforcement and retention of dentition is known in the field of dentistry. However, the use and application of such splint structures has been complex and difficult, and accordingly, has been restricted to specific locations in the mouth. For example, some splint structures are restricted for use only on the lingual surfaces of posterior teeth. Other splint structures require special equipment in order to assure the required horizontal paralelisms.
A procedure for overcoming and simplifying the use of dental splints has been provided in the aforementioned co-pending parent application. In such application, there are described dental retaining splints having an elongated bar-like member with a plurality of upwardly extending tubular members. The tubular members have axial openings extending therethrough which serve as drill guides. In the dental procedure, the splint is first temporarily held in a channel provided in adjacent teeth in a conventional manner, with the tubular members extending upwardly. The tubular members function as guides for a drill to thereby form pilot holes in the teeth. After the pilot holes are formed, the splint is removed and the pilot holes function as lead holes for the formation of enlarged bores. Subsequently, the splint is replaced in the channel so that the tubular members are disposed in the bores, and then an inlay fills in the channel to cover the splints.
In utilizing such splints, the bores must be drilled through the occlusal surfaces of the teeth and into the teeth enamel. However, it is preferable that the bores be drilled with such an orientation as to avoid penetrating the pulp tissue contained in the tooth. Since the dental splint straddles at least two adjacent teeth, if properly placed, it is possible to drill the bores in such a manner that they are spaced inwardly of the pulp tissue. However, the problem is that until the bores are drilled, it is generally not known whether the bores will penetrate the pulp tissue or not.